


Beautiful

by Nerdasaurus1200



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foreplay, Mirror Sex, Scars, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fucking is more important than going to a ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Varian knows for a fact that Cassandra is the alltime sexiest woman in the Seven Kingdoms and he's gonna prove it to her- the old fashioned way.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful

Cassandra sighed sadly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had been years now, and neither scar had gotten better. She didn’t even want to go to this stupid ball. But as Rapunzel’s bodyguard, she had to. All eyes would be on her. Even now she could hear the whispers and gasps. It made her sick to her stomach. 

“Alright Cassie, are yo-“ Varian asked cheerfully as he entered the room, but stopped when he noticed how sullen his girlfriend was. 

“Cassie, what’s wrong?” He asked gently. Cassandra didn’t even look at him, she just kept staring at the floor. 

“This is.” She said quietly, showing off her hand, “It’s hideous. Not to mention this.” She pointed an accusatory finger at the gnarly black opal-shaped hole on her chest. 

“I know you don’t want me to cover them, but...I can’t look at these without remembering, Varian. They’re disgusting. Everyone’s gonna stare at them.” 

It broke Varian’s heart to see Cassandra so upset about her scars. Even years later, she still did all she could to cover them up. He wished she could see them like he did. 

“They aren’t hideous or disgusting Cassie.” He said quietly. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Cassandra smiled a little as she felt him press gentle kisses to her shoulder and patted his forearms. 

“They’re the marks of a warrior. MY warrior.” He added. One of his hands trailed up her spine and started to undo the knot that tied her bindings, making her gasp softly. 

“Besides, your body could never be anything less than perfection to me.” He fully took off her bindings, his hand slowly running up her body. “Tell me Cassie, what do you see?” He asked, glancing at their reflections in the mirror. 

“..M-Me?” She answered uncertainty. Save for her bloomers, her body was on full display in the mirror. She didn’t really see anything special. It was just...her. 

“Is it just you that you see?” He asked surprised. His hands reached up to massage her breasts, eliciting a moan from Cassandra. 

“Because in that mirror, I see a queen. A goddess. My sweet good Cassie.” He purred right in her ear. She shuddered as she felt his warm breath on her skin. It sent tingles through her whole body. One hand kept massaging her breast while the over moved further down her body. 

“V-Varian...” She moaned again, leaning back against him. 

“Your body is perfection, my love.” He whispered huskily. She turned around to kiss him, but he gripped her hips firmly and spun her back around. 

“Ah ah ah. You be a good Cassie and face that mirror. I want you to see your reactions to everything I do to you. Oh, and make sure you be an extra good girl and don’t close those gorgeous eyes of yours, alright?” Varian instructed. Feeling weak in the knees, she nodded. 

“There’s my good Cassie.” He purred

He put his hand back on her breast to massage it while his other hand grazed down her body again. He rubbed her through her bloomers, and eventually stuck his hand down them. With the utmost care, he started to finger her. It started with one, then two, then three. 

All the while, he kissed and nibbled and bit at her neck. It was insanely hard, but Cass kept her eyes open and stared at her reflection the entire time. It was strange, she’d never really seen how she looked when Varian pleasured her like this. It was actually kind of exciting. 

He deeply thrusted his fingers in and out of her, her hips moving with him. She moaned louder and louder the deeper he went. 

“That’s it, my good Cassie, sing for me baby.” He growled out. She kept moaning his name like a prayer, and he moaned appreciatively in return. She tried to crane back her head and kiss him but he moved away. 

“Eyes on the mirror, sugar.” He reminded her.

It pained her not to kiss him, but she obeyed nonetheless. She kept singing the song of her sweet sweet moans that is loved so much. But eventually it wasn’t enough. 

“Varian...more...” She groaned out. 

“More..what? You need to use your words, baby.” Varian replied smugly. 

“M-More pleasure. More than your fingers. I want you to make me feel full.” She answered. 

“That’s my good Cassie.” Varian praised. And with that, he removed his fingers from her. She whined a little at the loss of contact, but she knew what was next to come. He pulled down his pants, sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled her into his lap. 

“Let me show you just how much I love you and your sweet body, my good little Cassie.” He whispered right in her ear.

With that, he inserted himself inside of her and started slowly thrusting, in and out. She began bouncing up and down in his lap, and he wrapped a hand around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall. 

“Mm, so wet, Cassie.” He said coyly, “Who on earth did that?” 

“You did.” She moaned out. Varian smirked against her soft skin. That’s right. Him. Nobody else. As Varian started to go faster, Cass reached back and gripped his hair tightly, arching her back. And all the while, she kept her eyes on their reflections. She noticed Varian’s face in the mirror, a possessive spark in his eye. 

She begged for more, more, more. And she got it. With each thrust Varian went harder, faster, deeper. He could never deny his Cassie this pleasure. She deserved it.

Not long into it, he gave her a smirk in the mirror. They’d done it enough times now for him to know when she was close, and right now? She was dangerously close. 

“Oh! Varian, yes! Keep going, please, please, please! Don’t stop! Almost!” She cried out. Like that, for example. 

“Show me how much you love this.” He growled, “Cum for me, baby, like the good little Cassie you are.”

She clenched around him and gripped his hair so hard a part of him wondered if she might actually rip it out of his scalp this time. She screamed out his name as her climax hit and the pleasure consumed her. She trembled and twitched as she rode out her orgasm. Varian kissed her shoulder lovingly, helping her ride through it. 

“There’s my good Cassie.” He purred, “Now, what do you see in that mirror, love?” Cassandra looked at the mirror again. 

“A strong woman.” She answered this time. And despite the mess that she was, she knew it was true. 

“That’s right.” He kissed her temple, “A warrior, tall and proud. The queen of the moon, goddess of the night. And her beauty outmatches even the Queen herself.” He titled her head back a little and pressed her lips to his, making sure to pour all his love for her into the kiss. 

“Now, how about we get ready for that ball?” He reminded. Cassandra gave him a coy smile. She turned around so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Or...you could get that shirt off and we could have our own ball here.” She proposed. 

Varian chuckled huskily as he leaned back so he was laying down. Cassandra smirked down at him coyly, which turned into a mewl as Varian moved his hands up her thighs and started to massage her butt. 

“Why, Cassie! Playing hooky from one of the Queen’s balls just to make love? How scandalous! There are rules.” He teased. Then he smirked back up at her. “Lucky for us, we’ve never been ones to follow rules.” He added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
